


Internal Affairs

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #28: Simonetti</p>
    </blockquote>





	Internal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #28: Simonetti

They hate my guts, but you know what? That's too damn bad.

Ryan runs a sloppy department, and Dobey may be honest, but he's not too bright. Remember Corman and Burke, and that truckload of missing cocaine? And nobody will ever convince _me_ Mike Ferguson was on the up-and-up. Matt Coyle walked away once too often for it to be coincidence. What about Fargo going off the rails like some wild west vigilante? We've gone through this shit too many times already.

I don't really think Hutchinson killed his wife. But if I'm wrong, the department won't survive another cover-up.


End file.
